


with love

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan gives phil his birthday gift





	with love

When Phil wakes, the first thing he notices is that despite the bitterness of the lasting January air, he’s warm all over.  
  
The second thing he notices is that it’s most likely because of the boyfriend he has curled up and around him like a koala; one leg hitched up against Phil’s hip, an arm slung over his chest with fingers that every now and then curl into a fist into his t-shirt ever so gently.  
  
His head is nuzzled against Phil’s neck where he can feel the breaths of air that come with each soft snore tickle against his skin.  
  
Phil finds one of his arms being trapped under Dan’s body weight, but is able to move his legs and stretch them out satisfyingly, feeling a good pop in both his knees.  
  
He lays still for a while on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the guest room in his parents’ house with Dan still sound asleep beside him, listening out for the silence that seems to fill the space.  
  
There’s no London traffic outside his window, no buses chugging past or police sirens whirring by; just calm.  
  
He reaches blindly with his one free arm until he feels his phone sat on the bedside table and makes a grab for it.  
  
There in the dim light against his background reads, Wednesday January 30th.  
  
The time still reads early, but if Phil can strain his ears enough, he can hear the faint telling’s of people, most likely his parents pottering about downstairs, most likely getting ready for his breakfast presents and a full day of being pampered and loved by the people here.  
  
He smiles, feeling a warmth in his chest, right where Dan grabs sleepily at his shirt again.  
  
He lets him sleep for a while, until he grows lonely and bored, and instead of letting him wake naturally, he gives him a gently shove on the shoulder, watching Dan blink his eyes open blearily giving Phil a pout before rubbing at his eyes with a knuckle.  
  
“I was gonna wake before you,” is the first thing Dan says, voice husky and tired sounding.  
  
Phil hums a quiet laugh and gives him a quick peck on the lips as Dan stretches his arms over his head.  
  
“Happy birthday,” Dan says with a yawn and Phil rolls to his side to face Dan, their knees bumping together.  
  
“I’m all old now,” Phil pouts. He wants attention, one way or another, and he watches the way Dan’s lips curve into a smile.  
  
“You’re the hottest old man I know.”  
  
Phil snorts a laugh but Dan kisses him, deeper and longer than last time. When they pull away Phil gives a happy little hum.  
  
“That one of my many presents?” he asks in a quiet voice and Dan grins at him fondly.  
  
“Uh huh,” he hums. “That kiss comes in two parts. One being more kisses and the other being mind-blowing birthday sex,” he tells him simply.  
  
Phil giggles, “Great,” he tells him, “just what I wanted.”  
  
Dan pretends to look at least mildy disgusted, but he can’t keep the wide grin off his face. “You’re not getting birthday sex here, not now at least,” he tells him, stretching his body again, giving out a short yawn.  
  
Phil pouts. “I hate you.”  
  
Dan hums sleepily and reaches his arms out to let Phil in for a cuddle. “Sure you do.”  
  
They lay like that for a while, probably enough to start drifting back to sleep, but they start to hear the rest of the house move around, a door closes the next room over and Phil guesses Martyn and Cornelia must be up and awake now once he hears two sets of footsteps go down the stairs.  
  
“We should get up, it’d be bad of me not to eat my own birthday breakfast,” Phil mumbles and Dan whines, holding him tight in his arms.  
  
“More snuggles instead,” Dan grumbles but when Phil goes to pull away, Dan just ducks under the covers and pulls at the hem of Phil’s shirt and buries his head at the exposed skin and Phil laughs with a shriek, probably loud enough to alert everyone else that they were awake already.  
  
“Dan!” Phil exclaims with a loud whisper, laughing still from where Dan had tickled him and Dan crawls back up to eye level and grins.  
  
“You’ll have all the cuddle time in the world for the rest of time,” Phil tells him. “Birthday breakfast is _now_.”  
  
Dan huffs a laugh and rolls onto his back, “Fine,” he says. “But first of all I need to give you something.”  
  
Phil sits up and stops to look at Dan with a frown. “My present?” he asks, confused.  
  
Dan hums and sits up and makes a lazy attempt to reach for his discarded backpack on the floor without having to actually get out of bed. He groans and grunts until he hooks the strap under his fingers and pulls it up, Phil watches him silently as he digs through and pulls out a neatly wrapped flat square.  
  
Dan chucks the bag back onto the floor with a soft thump and sits on his knees beside Phil with an excited smile.  
  
“Happy birthday.”  
  
Phil looks at the gift and back at Dan giving a breathy laugh. “Dan, babe, I thought we were gonna open the presents downstairs with everyone else? You wanna wait?” he raises a brow.  
  
He was sure he’d seen Dan hand his mum a box that Phil had seen wrapped the day before, shaking it to hear a rattle – definitely either now broken chocolates or a jigsaw puzzle. But he hadn’t noticed the little gift Dan had obviously snuck in.  
  
“No,” Dan shakes his head. “I kinda want you to open this now,” he smiles. “Just us.”  
  
Phil takes it gingerly. “It isn’t something rude is it?” he asks carefully, wondering why Dan would want Phil to open it away from his family. “If it’s anything like last year’s philussy I will kill you, Dan,” he warns and Dan lets out a wheezy laugh with a shake of his head.  
  
“No,” he assures him and shoves it into Phil’s hands, urging him to open it. “I just – you’ll see.”  
  
For some reason Phil’s heart seems to pick up speed inside his chest as he begins to tear off the familiar wrapping paper they have back at the apartment in London, and eventually once he’s managed to get it off, he sees it’s an envelope.  
  
He looks up at Dan, brows knitted together and goes to open his mouth to ask him what it is, but Dan just slaps excitedly at his wrist and tells him to hurry up.  
  
Phil rips it open and reaches his hand in, giving Dan one last confused glance before looking down at what he’s pulled out.  
  
It’s two slips of paper, tickets, to be more specific, and he has to blink a couple of times to be sure his terrible eyesight isn’t deceiving him at what he’s reading in big bold letters.  
  
He looks up at Dan who has the widest smile on his face, leaning in excitedly.  
  
“You didn’t,” are the words Phil finds to say and Dan laughs,  
  
“Dan,” he looks down again, he feels legitimately dizzy.  
  
“Dan tell me you didn’t actually.”  
  
Dan only laughs, loud and almost nervous and nods and rests his hands on Phil’s covered thighs.  
  
Phil looks down a third time to be sure that what he’s reading is right. But there, on the ticket on the top reads _LONDON TO TOKYO_.  
  
He can’t even focus on anything more after that because tears prick behind his eyes and he’s leaning forward with such force that they almost knock heads when he gets his arms around Dan for a tight, warm hug.  
  
They pull away, only for Dan to leave a kiss against his lips.  
  
“Dan,” Phil breaths, voice sounding shaky. “You idiot.”  
  
Dan laughs and sniffs away probably threatening tears. “Do you like it?” he asks.  
  
Phil laughs, because it’s a stupid question. “Of course I like it, I love it.” His voice cracks and Dan kisses him again.  
  
They pull away a little breathless and Phil glances down at the tickets he still holds in his hands.  
  
“I can’t believe you did this,” he whispers, feeling a little shocked still. “I can’t believe you actually did this.”  
  
Dan hums and moves himself so he’s sat in Phil’s lap. “Better believe it, birthday boy. The best boyfriend in the world just got us a three week holiday to Japan,” he mumbles against Phil’s lips before kissing him long, deep and hard.  
  
Phil doesn’t let go of the tickets, but instead lets himself be kissed with Dan sat on top of him like this, and runs his other free hand up Dan’s bare leg, feeling naked skin and feeling impossibly happy.  
  
They keep on kissing, and Phil thinks it could go somewhere; but the only thing that stops it from turning into a make out session to the mind blowing sex he was promised earlier is the small sounds of feet coming up the stairs just outside their door, and he’s about to warn Dan, although he must hear it too because he rolls off and dives under the covers to protect his modesty to be caught by on of Phil’s family members in just his pants – but before the door can creak open and a head can pop through to tell them both that breakfast is ready, Dan leaves one last kiss against his lips, pulling away with a smile that Phil mirrors easily.  
  
“Happy birthday, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you can, donate for phil's birthday charity fundraiser here: https://www.justgiving.com/fundraising/pg-phil32
> 
> thanks !! <3
> 
> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
